dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper
is a rush attack used by Grandpa Gohan and Goku. Overview In the original version, the user shouts "Jan Ken", then a name corresponding to the attack: "Gu", equals rock and will be a strong punch. "Chyoki", equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. "Pa", equals paper and will be an open palm strike. In censored dubs of Dragon Ball, the scissor part is cut. Usage Goku first uses this move against the Bear Thief that wanted to eat Master Roshi's friend, Turtle. Goku then uses it on Yamcha in the Diablo Desert. In the final match of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku says "paper" when he actually uses rock, which confuses Jackie Chun. Goku continues to use the technique up to his first fight with General Blue: he utilizes the scissors portion of the attack on Blue's eyes, preventing him from utilizing his psychokinetic abilities again after being freed by a mouse, and punches him into the cave wall with the rock portion, which knocks Blue out afterwards. Variations *'Scissors Paper Rock Rush EX' - A stronger version of Scissors Paper Rock Rush used by Goten, Gotenks, and EX Gotenks in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Scissors Paper Rock Rush SP' - A version of Scissors Paper Rock Rush that is even stronger than Scissors Paper Rock Rush EX. One of Goten, Gotenks, and EX Gotenks Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Scissors Paper Rock: Rock' - The "Rock" portion of Scissors Paper Rock that appears as a rush attack use by Goku as one of his Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. *'Scissors Paper Rock: Paper' - The "Paper" portion of Scissors Paper Rock that appears as a rush attack used by Goku as one of his Super Attacks in Kakarot. The only portion of Scissors Paper Rock that allows a follow-up attack after the initial strike. *'Scissors Paper Rock: Scissors' - The "Scissors" portion that appears as a rush attack used by Goku as one of his Super Attacks in Kakarot. Temporarily immobilizes enemies if it connects due to the eye poke blinding the opponent. *'Ultimate Scissors Paper Rock' - A stronger version of Scissors Paper Rock used by Goku as an adult which appears as one of his Super Attacks in Kakarot. It combines all three portions of the attack into consecutive melee attacks that deal high normal and guard break damage. Video Game Appearances Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper is one of Kid Goku's techniques in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes. Goku uses it as part of his Blast 2 technique called Counterattack! and Grandpa Gohan uses it as part of his Turtle School Tranquility technique in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. Martial Artists can use the attack in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Scissors Paper Rock Rush as a special move used by Goten, Gotenks, EX Gotenks, and several minor characters. Additionally it has to stronger versions Scissors Paper Rock Rush EX and Scissors Paper Rock Rush SP. The EX version is stronger than Scissors Paper Rock Rush, while the SP version is stronger than both Scissors Paper Rock Rush and its EX variant. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as a super skill under the name Scissors Paper Rock in the GT Pack 1 DLC and is one of GT Goku's skills in his third moveset (GT Goku Tailless) along with 2 Power Power-based techniques (all three techniques where used in the original Dragon Ball). The Future Warrior can also obtain this skill as a reward in DLC Parallel Quest Event: "Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan". In the game, the skill triggers a pose where the user must then press different buttons corresponding to each move: Scissor (causes the opponent to be blinded as if hit by a Solar Flare), Paper (can break guards and obstacles and knockback opponents), or Rock (a punch). These attacks can be combined to attack up to 3 times. One example of this skill combos is Scissor (to blind the opponent), Rock (attack the opponent), and Paper (to knockback the opponent). During startup pose, the user is vulnerable and if they are hit they will be unable to finish the technique. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, Scissors Paper Rock: Rock is one of Goku's default Super Attacks. Goku can also learn Scissors Paper Rock: Scissors and Scissors Paper Rock: Paper as he progresses through the game. Each Super Attack represents a portion of Scissors Paper Rock with Scissors Paper Rock: Rock representing Rock, Scissors Paper Rock: Scissors representing Scissors, and Scissors Paper Rock: Paper representing Paper. By increasing his Scissors Paper Rock: Rock super attack to Lvl 3, he can learn Scissors Paper Rock: Paper and Scissors Paper Rock: Scissors via Mental Simulation Training at Training Grounds. Each technique costs 3 D Medals (6 total for both techniques). Both Mental Simulation Training sessions involve Goku facing images of himself, Piccolo, and Gohan. Trivia *Rock-paper-scissors, the game the attack takes its name from, is also a very commonly played game in the Dragon Ball universe. It is mainly used to decide who will battle who. *In edited versions of Dragon Ball, the "scissors" portion frequently ended up cut due to excessive violence. *During his fight against Jackie Chun, Goku attempted to poke him in the eyes with the "scissors" portion of the technique. However, eye poking is forbidden in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques